


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season Two

by clouddragon94



Series: Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: Welcome to the second installment of Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms. This is a retelling of the hit HBO series, where the events that take place in the Seven Kingdoms are the sole and only focus of the series.It is important for me to preface this series by explaining that these episodes will be written out in a very loose and unstructured format. Almost as a sort of outline. This project is more of an experiment than anything else: to see what a story contained to the first three books/four seasons would look like, and how it would end. Still, I hope to make a satisfying ending to the series -- one that retains the spirit of Martin's novels and revels in the quality seasons of the HBO series.After all, the final season was a disappointment and the final books will never exist.At this point, we might have to find our own endings. This is one of them.Enjoy!





	1. "The North Remembers"

On Dragonstone

From his island base of Dragonstone, Stannis Baratheon announces himself as the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. He sends a letter condemning King Joffrey and Prince Tommen as incestuous bastards to every corner of Westeros and refuses to seek alliance with competitors Renly Baratheon and Robb Stark. Meanwhile, the Dragonstone maester, Cressen, grows concerned with the influence that the foreign priestess, Melisandre, has had over Stannis. Despite protests from Ser Davos Seaworth, one of Stannis’ most loyal supporters, Cressen attempts to poison Melisandre in a toast. The attempt is unsuccessful; Cressen dies almost instantly, but Melisandre remains completely unaffected.

At Winterfell

Bran Stark continues to adjust to his new role as Lord of Winterfell by hearing the testimonies of various northern subjects. Afterward, Osha and Bran convene in the Godswood and attempt to interpret the meaning of a bright-red comet that has recently appeared in the sky.

In The Riverlands

Robb Stark interrogates his prisoner, Jaime Lannister, about his motivation for crippling Bran and informs him of Stannis’ letter. Later, Robb sends the recently-captured Alton Lannister to King’s Landing with peace terms and instructs Theon Greyjoy to broker an alliance with his father, Balon. Additionally, Catelyn Stark is sent to negotiate with Renly Baratheon.

In King’s Landing

During a series of combats held to celebrate King Joffrey’s nameday, Sansa Stark saves the drunk knight, Dontos Hollard, from execution by convincing Joffrey to name him the royal fool. The festivities are interrupted by the arrival of Tyrion Lannister, who has been sent to the capital to serve as Hand of the King. Cersei is furious, but is scolded into acceptance when Tyrion mocks her for allowing Arya Stark to escape. Later, Tyrion smuggles Shae into the castle and Joffrey forces Sansa to look at her father’s severed head.

Under threat of his life, Cersei assigns Littlefinger the task of locating Arya. Afterward, Cersei is rudely confronted about Stannis’ letter by Joffrey and smacks him in full view of the court. Meanwhile, Janos Slynt and the City Watch murder all of King Robert’s illegitimate children, with the exception of Gendry. Tobho Mott, Gendry’s former master smith, is tortured into revealing that Gendry is traveling north to Castle Black. Unbeknownst to the Lannisters, Arya Stark is also traveling with him.

**NOTES**

  * During the small council meeting, summer is revealed to have ended.
  * King Robert’s infant daughter from Episode 104 is murdered by Janos Slynt. Ros witnesses the scene; action occurs in Littlefinger’s brothel.
  * Robb sends Ser Rodrik back to Winterfell to look after Bran.




	2. "Shadows On The Wall"

On The Kingsroad

Continuing to pose as an orphan boy, Arya familiarizes herself with the members of the caravan bound for Castle Black. Among these are three caged prisoners: Biter, Rorge, and the mysterious Jaqen H’ghar. Meanwhile, two Goldcloaks arrive in search of Gendry, but are driven away by Yoren. Arya questions Gendry as to why the City Watch is looking for him, and in turn, Gendry reveals that he knows she is a girl. Unable to convince Gendry otherwise, Arya exposes her identity as Arya Stark.

On Dragonstone

Davos and his son, Matthos, manage to convince the infamous pirate Sallador Saan to join his fleet with Stannis’ army. Afterward, Stannis congratulates Davos on his achievement and recounts how he smuggled food to the Baratheon troops during the Siege of Storm’s End. As a reward for his loyal service, Stannis names Davos Hand of the King. Later, Melisandre seduces Stannis by promising him a son.

In King’s Landing

Tyrion enters his chambers and discovers Varys introducing himself to Shae. The two subtly threaten each other: Varys that he could reveal Shae’s presence and Tyrion that he would kill Varys in return. During a small council meeting, Alton Lannister returns with Robb’s peace terms – all of which Cersei rejects – and a noticeably-ill Pycelle reveals that Lord Commander Mormont has lowered Castle Black’s exports to House Lannister and their allies. Sensing a plot to weaken the Crown’s standing in the war and doubting the small council’s loyalty, Tyrion feeds each councilor a different plan to deal with the situation. Cersei later confronts Tyrion about sending Janos Slynt to Castle Black, revealing Pycelle to be Cersei’s informant. Tyrion promptly arrests Pycelle.

Realizing this deception, Littlefinger angrily confronts Tyrion and is sent to the Stormlands to act as an envoy to Renly and Catelyn. At his brothel, Littlefinger catches an employee, Ros, mourning one of the bastards murdered in the previous episode. He threatens her with a story about selling an unhappy girl to a depraved customer and demands she return to work. Meanwhile, Tyrion dines with Janos Slynt. He strips Janos of his position as Commander of the City Watch and sends him to Castle Black to undermine and overthrow Lord Commander Mormont; Bronn is named as Janos’ successor. Later, Varys commends Tyrion’s political maneuverings and uses a riddle to illustrate how power is an illusion maintained by rulers.

**NOTES**

  * During the small council meeting, it is offhandedly mentioned that the Iron Bank wishes to discuss the crown’s debts to the institution; neither Tyrion nor Cersei takes this proposition seriously.
  * Littlefinger's annoyance at Tyrion's deception - and, by extension, the Crown's treatment of his service - should be noticeable; it's arguably what drives him to threaten Ros.




	3. "What Is Dead May Never Die"

In The Westerlands

Robb launches a night-time attack on Lannister forces positioned at Oxcross, earning an easy victory. The next morning, Robb and his bannerman Roose Bolton debate what should be done with the captured Lannister personnel. Robb insists on their fair treatment and later assists a neutral field nurse, Talisa, in amputating a Lannister soldier’s foot. Despite Robb’s protests, Talisa holds him accountable for the carnage at the battle; her spirit and forthrightness leave him impressed.

In King’s Landing

Humiliated by House Lannister’s defeat in the field, Joffrey orders Ser Meryn Trant to abuse Sansa in full view of the court. However, Tyrion and Bronn arrive in time to diffuse the situation. Later, Lancel Lannister approaches Tyrion and informs him that Cersei has ordered Pycelle’s release. Refusing to obey his sister, Tyrion uncovers Lancel’s affair with Cersei and blackmails him into becoming his informant on Cersei.

In The Stormlands

Catelyn arrives at the self-crowned King Renly Baratheon’s encampment and witnesses a duel between Loras Tyrell and the imposing female warrior, Brienne of Tarth; Brienne wins. Renly accepts Brienne into his Kingsguard and, later, begins negotiations with Catelyn. Afterwards, Loras voices his refusal to sleep with Renly until he consummates his marriage to Margaery Tyrell, Loras’ sister. When Renly is unable, Margaery reveals her knowledge of Renly’s sexuality and stresses the importance of producing an heir.

On The Iron Islands

Theon returns to his homeland and receives a cold welcome from his father and sister, Balon and Yara, both of whom reject Robb’s proposed alliance and mock Theon for adopting Northern customs. Over the course of Theon’s visit, Balon reveals his plans to conquer the North. Conflicted, Theon writes a warning letter to Robb, but eventually burns it, deciding to serve under his father. As a sign of his newfound loyalty, Theon undergoes a ritual baptism in the name of the Drowned God.

On The Kingsroad

Taking shelter at an inn, Yoren tells Arya about how he joined Castle Black; the story indirectly inspires Arya to create a list of people she wants to kill. Shortly afterwards, Lannister reinforcements surround the inn and demand to be given Gendry. Yoren refuses, resulting in his death and an ensuing battle. During the skirmish, Arya frees Jaqen H’ghar and the other caged prisoners and loses her sword to a Lannister footsoldier named Polliver. Following the murder of fellow recruit, Lommy Greenhands, Arya claims him to have been Gendry. Satisfied, the Lannister host takes the surviving recruits as prisoners and escorts them to Harrenhal.

**NOTES**

  * Polliver, the man who stole Arya’s sword, is also the man to murder Lommy.




	4. "The Ghost of Harrenhal"

On The Iron Islands

Theon has been made captain of a single ship, _the Sea Bitch,_ with orders to raid villages on the northern coast. Meanwhile, Yara is instructed to lead a fleet to the Neck and attack Moat Cailin. Before their departure, Theon’s crew openly disrespects him and Yara advises him to simply follow his father’s orders. However, Theon’s first mate, Dagmer Cleftjaw, suggests that Theon will be able to win respect through a more impressive deed. When Dagmer proposes to attack the Northern town of Torrhen’s Square to draw Winterfell’s forces out of the castle, Theon agrees to the plan.

In King’s Landing

In a private meeting with Lancel, Tyrion learns that Grand Maester Pycelle has died and that Cersei has been stockpiling massive amounts of ‘wildfire’, a destructive, flammable substance. Although Bronn doubts the effectiveness of his plan, Tyrion visits the royal pyromancer and assumes ownership of the large wildfire cache. Later, Tyrion attempts to hide Shae in the kitchens as a wench, but is refused and forced to come up with a different solution. That evening, Sansa has dinner with Cersei and Tommen and is welcomed into her chambers by Shae, her new handmaiden.

At Harrenhal

Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie are brought to the ruined castle of Harrenhal. Under command of the Tickler and the Mountain, prisoners are brutally tortured for information concerning an outlaw group called “The Brotherhood Without Banners”. Gendry is eventually selected for questioning, but before he can be harmed, Tywin Lannister arrives and puts an end to the torture. Additionally, he recognizes Arya to be a girl and makes her his personal cupbearer.

During a meeting with his lieutenants, Tywin deduces that Arya is a Northerner but is unable to uncover her true identity. Later, Arya encounters Jaqen and is offered the chance to condemn three people to death as compensation for the lives she saved in the previous episode. Arya designates the Tickler as her first victim and, soon enough, discovers his corpse.

In The Stormlands

Littlefinger arrives at the Baratheon encampment and meets with Renly to discuss the upcoming siege of King’s Landing. Later, he attempts to press Margaery about her new marriage, but his questions are rebuffed. Next, he has a tense reunion with Catelyn and implies that the Lannisters would be willing to trade Sansa and Arya for Jaime. As a gesture of goodwill, he returns Ned’s remains to Catelyn.

Later, Renly and Catelyn parley with Stannis and Melisandre. Stannis offers Renly the chance to surrender in exchange for becoming his heir, but is refused on the grounds that Renly possesses the larger army and more overall support. The negotiations end in failure. At night, Stannis orders Davos to sneak Melisandre into the cliffs beneath the Baratheon encampment. Once ashore, Melisandre reveals herself to be in late-stage pregnancy and gives birth to a monstrous, shadowy creature.

**NOTES**

  * Barristan Selmy is mentioned to be leading the Brotherhood Without Banners.
  * During their negotiations, Renly pulls a peach from his robes and offers it to Stannis. He refuses. Renly muses that life is too short to refuse a peach, then begins eating the fruit. Stannis is perplexed.




	5. "The Old Gods And The New"

In The Stormlands

The shadow creature birthed by Melisandre interrupts a meeting between Renly and Catelyn and fatally stabs Renly before disappearing. Having been mistaken for Renly’s killer, Brienne murders two Baratheon guards and escapes the encampment with Catelyn. In the morning, Renly’s death causes chaos amongst his men. Loras blames Stannis for the assassination and swears revenge, but is convinced to flee by Littlefinger and Margaery. When Stannis reaches camp, Renly’s bannermen swear fealty to him and Davos suggests leaving Melisandre behind during the upcoming King’s Landing battle. Stannis accepts this advice and gives Davos command of the Baratheon fleet.

In King’s Landing

Grand Maester Pycelle’s funeral is held in the Sept of Baelor. While the royal entourage returns to the Red Keep, civil unrest reaches a breaking point: Joffrey is struck in the face with manure and he reacts by ordering his guards to massacre the crowd. A riot ensues and the royal family is forced to flee for safety. During the chaos, the Hound saves Sansa from being gang-raped by several men and Tyrion slaps Joffrey for his foolishness. Afterwards, Tyrion confronts Cersei about Joffrey’s temperament. In response, Cersei breaks down and confesses her belief that she is being punished with an uncontrollable Joffrey for committing incest.

At Winterfell

Bran receives news that Torrhen’s Square is under assault and urges Ser Rodrik to raise a force to defend it. Additionally, Bran sends an orphan boy to assist a struggling farmer and tells Osha about his recent dreams. That night, Theon infiltrates Winterfell following his gambit at Torrhen’s Square and Bran is forced to yield the castle to his leadership. However, Ser Rodrik remains defiant and openly disrespects Theon. Despite his reluctance, Theon sentences Rodrik to death and brutally beheads him in full view of the castle. Later, Osha seduces Theon in exchange for her freedom. Unbeknownst to Theon, this is a ruse to provide Osha the necessary cover to smuggle Bran safely out of Winterfell.

In The Westerlands

During their journey north, Brienne swears allegiance to Catelyn. Later, Brienne and Catelyn arrive at Robb’s camp and interrupt a flirtatious conversation between Robb and Talisa. Catelyn senses the mutual attraction and reminds Robb his pledge to marry one of Walder Frey’s daughters. Afterward, Roose Bolton informs the Starks about Theon’s capture of Winterfell and proposes to send his bastard son, Ramsay, to retake the castle. Robb reluctantly agrees to the plan, but demands that Theon be taken alive for a personal execution. 

**NOTES**

  * A Winterfell kitchen wench named Kyra appears in this episode. First, she helps Osha in the yard; she later pledges her allegiance to Theon.
  * Cersei and Tyrion discuss Renly’s death during Pycelle’s funeral service.




	6. "A Man Without Honor"

In King’s Landing

Sansa thanks the Hound for saving her during the riots, but is met with a cold reception. Later, Sansa wakes from intense nightmares and discovers that she has had her first period. Shae and Sansa both attempt to cut the blood from the bedsheets, but are discovered by the Hound. In an ensuing conversation with Cersei, Sansa is advised to ignore Joffrey’s cruelty and focus on loving her children.

Meanwhile, Tyrion and Bronn plan the defense of King’s Landing with Varys; Tyrion’s wildfire is mentioned. Afterward, Cersei accuses Tyrion of plotting to have Joffrey killed during the upcoming battle. To ensure Joffrey’s safety, Cersei is revealed to have kidnapped Tyrion’s ‘whore’ and orders her brought into the room. When the woman is revealed to be Ros, Tyrion feigns anger and returns to his chambers. There, he is consoled by Shae.

At Harrenhal

In response to the Tickler’s assassination, Tywin orders the Mountain to resume questioning the castle’s inhabitants. When Clegane leaves, Tywin invites Arya to eat with him. The two discuss Arya’s fabricated backstory and Tywin’s desire to leave a legacy but are interrupted by the arrival of Littlefinger. Forced to wait the table, Arya manages to conceal her face from Littlefinger as he discusses a potential alliance between House Lannister and House Tyrell.

Afterward, Tywin holds council and decides to march south to help defend King’s Landing. As he prepares to leave the castle, Arya attempts to locate Jaqen and name Tywin as her second name. However, she is unable to find Jaqen in time.

In The Westerlands

Alton Lannister returns to Robb’s encampment with Cersei’s unfavorable reply to Robb’s peace terms. Understanding, Robb orders Alton to be placed in Jaime’s pen until his own can be built and leaves with Talisa to accept the Crag’s surrender. After a prolonged conversation, Jaime brutally kills Alton and their jailor, Torrhen Karstark. He takes the keys from the body and escapes, but is later recaptured by a vengeful Lord Karstark. During the night, Catelyn visits Jaime in his cell. After listening to Jaime defend his own honor, Catelyn commands Brienne to draw her sword.

At Winterfell

Theon is awoken to news of Osha and Bran’s escape and organizes a hunting party to pursue them, against the wishes of Maester Luwin. After arriving at a farm, Theon expresses his dissatisfaction with being unable to find Bran and Osha. However, Dagmer indicates Bran could still be found and has Luwin sent back to Winterfell. Later, Theon returns to the castle and displays the charred remains of a child as a warning to those who do not respect his rule. Luwin cries out in horror and Theon looks upon the corpse with visible guilt.

**NOTES**

  * Lord Karstark is visibly upset about Catelyn’s decision to spare Jaime’s life.




	7. "Blackwater"

In King’s Landing

Davos leads Stannis’ fleet into Blackwater Bay. Before their arrival, Tyrion and Shae consider the possibility of a Lannister defeat. To prepare for a potential evacuation, Tyrion studies maps of the city tunnels and discusses Stannis’ association with the dark arts with Varys. Meanwhile, Cersei and the other noble ladies take shelter in Maegor's Holdfast. Becoming drunk, Cersei has several pointed conversations with Sansa, mocking her innocence and warning her to expect to be raped should the city fall.

Outside, Stannis’ fleet is confronted by a single Lannister ship rigged with explosive wildfire. Despite Davos’ attempts to escape the trap, Bronn fires a flaming arrow into the bay and detonates the wildfire. Upon impact, dozens of ships are destroyed and thousands of men are killed, including Davos and his son, Matthos. Stannis nevertheless leads his surviving soldiers to shore and begins attacking the city’s vulnerable Mud Gate. From the battlements, Tyrion sends the Hound to launch a counterstrike against the Baratheon forces. However, the Hound succumbs to his childhood fear of fire and deserts the battle altogether. Meanwhile, Lancel is injured and flees to Maegor’s Holdfast. Concerned, Cersei orders Lancel to escort Joffrey back into the Red Keep.

Almost unopposed, Stannis’ men attack the Mud Gate with a battering ram. Frightened, Joffrey agrees to leave the battlefield and orders one of the Kingsguard, Ser Mandon Moore, to represent him in his stead. However, Tyrion raises the morale of the remaining soldiers and leads them through one of the city’s secret tunnels. From this vantage point, the Lannisters flank Stannis’ forces and overturn their ram. During the fighting, Tyrion is attacked by Ser Mandon and slashed across his face. Before Tyrion can be killed, his squire, Podrick Payne, kills Ser Mandon. As Tyrion slips into unconsciousness, he witnesses the arrival of Tywin’s cavalry force. Meanwhile, Sansa rejects the Hound’s offer to flee to the north and Cersei comforts Joffrey in his chambers. She notices that, outside, additional Lannister soldiers have arrived. Cersei enters the throne room. There, Loras and Tywin enter and declare the battle won, revealing the existence of a Tyrell-Lannister alliance.

**NOTES**

  * During one of the holdfast scenes, Cersei offhandedly mentions how she’d rather see the city burned than Stannis victorious; this has to do with her intense feelings of protection regarding her sons.




	8. "Valar Morghulis"

At Dragonstone

Enraged over his defeat at the Battle of Blackwater, Stannis blames Melisandre for his losses and tries to strangle her in a fit of rage. However, Melisandre restores Stannis’ faith in their cause by showing him a vision in the flames.

In King’s Landing

At a meeting of the court, Joffrey officially names Tywin Hand of the King and agrees to wed Margaery Tyrell in place of Sansa. Much to his chagrin, Littlefinger is given the valueless Harrenhal castle as his reward for uniting House Lannister and House Tyrell. Later, he privately offers Sansa the chance to escape King’s Landing. Meanwhile, Varys works to undermine Littlefinger’s successes and recruits his associate, Ros, to serve as his personal spy.

Tyrion is moved to smaller, more cramped quarters and is revealed to have sustained a large scar across his face. In a visit from Varys and Podrick, he learns that Tywin has taken his position as Hand of the King and removed Bronn as Commander of the City Watch. Additionally, he is informed that Lord Janos has seized control of Castle Black. Afterward, Tyrion is consoled by Shae. Despite her attempts to convince him to leave King’s Landing, Tyrion refuses and admits he enjoys playing politics.

At Harrenhal

Arya locates Jaqen and forces him to help her escape Harrenhal, thus using her two remaining names. True to his word, Jaqen kills the guards and Arya escapes the castle with Gendry and Hot Pie. On Harrenhal’s outskirts, Jaqen offers to take Arya to Braavos and train her in his abilities, but she declines. Before departing, Jaqen gives Arya a special coin she can use to seek him should she meet anyone from Braavos.

In The Westerlands

Robb and Talisa return from the Crag and are informed of Jaime’s escape. When Robb confronts Catelyn, she confesses to ordering Brienne to escort Jaime to King’s Landing in exchange for Sansa and Arya. Angered by his mother’s betrayal, Robb places Catelyn under house arrest. Later, Roose Bolton updates Robb on his bastard’s siege of Winterfell. Robb orders that mercy be shown to any surrendering Ironborn, hoping it will give Theon’s men incentive to betray him. Bolton shows distaste with Robb’s merciful attitude, but obeys. Afterwards, Robb confides in Talisa and confesses that he does not want to marry one of Walder Frey’s daughters. Talisa feels the same, and the two consummate their blooming relationship. Elsewhere, Brienne and Jaime begin their journey south.

At Winterfell

While sleeping with Kyra, Theon receives a letter from Yara urging him to abandon Winterfell. Theon ignores the message and orders the castle’s ravens to be killed. Meanwhile, Luwin spots Osha sneaking bread into the crypts and discovers Bran to be alive, taking shelter beneath the castle. It is revealed that Osha and Bran doubled back into Winterfell and that the burnt corpse belongs to the farmer’s orphan assistant.

The castle is soon surrounded by Northern forces led by Roose Bolton’s bastard, Ramsay Snow. Theon rejects Luwin’s advice to flee to Castle Black and attempts to rally his men to fight. However, Dagmer knocks Theon unconscious and delivers him to Ramsay. In the process, Luwin is stabbed and Ramsay slaughters the Ironborn. Later, Bran and Osha emerge from the crypts and discover Winterfell burning. Luwin is located in the Godswood and, before his death, instructs Osha to take Bran to Karhold, the stronghold of House Karstark. Afterward, Bran and Osha escape Winterfell.

**NOTES**

  * In the context of this story, Riverrun – not Harrenhal – is the seat of power in the Riverlands. Therefore, Harrenhal is a nearly valueless ruin. Littlefinger is rewarded this castle; he is not happy.
  * Ser Amory Lorch is one of the guards killed by Jaqen.
  * Jaqen reveals himself to be a member of the infamous sellsword group, the Golden Company; he does not change his face nor mention the Faceless Men.




End file.
